The things we do
by Eviljoey
Summary: "Marian?" She heard him ask, his voice full of disbelief. Snow turned and looked at her daughter and they both knew a horrible mistake had been made. Regina is hurt once again and she's done. She's tired, she's done. But when a ghost from her past comes and takes her to her worst nightmare, she'll realize she has a whole lot left fighting for. Outlaw Queen forever!
1. The things we do

**So here's my take on what could've happened... It was longer but then I saved it wrong and well... this is it now. I think that when something like that happens it's a sign and indeed. I came up with a better storyline so enjoy!**

"Marian?" She heard him ask, his voice full of disbelief. Snow turned and looked at her daughter and they both knew a horrible mistake had been made. Robin stood up and almost ran to his former wife, completely disregarding Regina who just stood there. Frozen. Snow had seen that look on her face before. More than anything she wanted to throw her arms around her former step-mother, to comfort her and tell her it'd be okay, like she should've done with Daniel. No scratch that, she should've kept her mouth shut, stayed out of it, just like her daughter should've now.

"Robin?" The woman asked, equally astonished.

"I thought you were dead..." He said. "I thought I'd never see you again!" And with that he wrapped his arms around her, not willing to let go and risk another chance of losing her. He would walk through fire for her. To hell and back.

"And I you!" She finished, with a sob in her voice. How happy she was. Meanwhile Snow wasn't looking at the reunited couple at all, she was looking at Regina. The mayor didn't look at Robin and his wife either. She looked straight ahead, trying to make sense of the situation, trying to comprehend everything that was happening.

And then it happened, the word that caused the last bit of Regina's happiness to shatter. "Mama?" The boy asked. The boy she'd been taking care of the last month or so. The boy she had rescued and cared for in the missing year. The boy she loved, even though for such a short period of time, like he was her own. And then that woman called him her baby, scooped him up and the little family had themselves a grouphug and Regina realized she hadn't taken a breath in a while. She took it when he kissed his wife on her forehead and turned to Emma.

"You." She said, not believing it was happening again. "You did this." She had trouble passing that last sentence past her lips.

"I just wanted to safe her life." Emma breathed. The guilt she felt was more than real.

And Regina knew it wasn't her fault. Well it was, but she didn't mean it. Just like Snow didn't back then. But still. "This." She said, tears forming in her eyes. "This is what you get when you're _good_." She spat out the word. "You only think of that what leaves you with an empty conscience. Just like your mother."

Robin didn't hear that, his arms still around his wife and his son. But he did realize that these were only two out of three people he really loved and so he snapped out of happiness and returned to the reality. His wife had been gone for thirty-something years. There had been other women, of course, but none of those he held so dear as Regina. "Regina?" He asked. He let go of Marian and walked to Regina. "Regina, are you okay?" He saw the look in her eyes soften when he spoke to her and then he realized how this must be for her. He knew her story and she knew his and he could wack himself over the head for being so careless. He wrapped his arms around her, she was stiff as a plank but relaxed instantly in his embrace. "I'm sorry."

"Robin?" Marian asked, still holding their son. She squinted her eyes and then she realized. "Are you in love with the Evil Queen?"

He let go of Regina. "She's not the Evil Queen."

"She had me in her cell... I was about to be executed."

"By me..." Regina said, knowing that Robin would hate her forever because of this.

He touched his wife's upper-arm. "I know."

"You know?" Marian asked, enraged. "You knew and you let yourself in with _her_?" She let out a soft sob. "How could you?"

"Marian... I..." He stuttered. Regina looked at him, probably wondering why he loved her even though knowing she was the cause of his wife's death. He had kept it secret, of course, because he believed she was a new person now. The Queen was gone. And of course he thought he could use it later, when they were married with kids, to get her to do stuff for him. 'Darling, could you take out the trash?' She would ask and he could reply with: 'Oh, sure, but remember that time when you indirectly killed my wife?' All in good spirit of course.

"Of course!" She exclaimed putting her son down. "How could I've been so ignorant? She's put a spell on you! She's bewitched you!"

"No Marian..."

"Yes Marian." Regina said. Then she waved her hand and it was obvious for everyone there except Marian it made no difference. "There. It's gone. You can be a family again." She said, the pain in her voice more than clear. _You made a sacrifice for me. Now let me do the same for you. Go love your family._ With that she turned on her heels and walked through the door, back to her home. When she arrived all she wanted to do was lie in bed and cry but her stomach had other ideas. She ran to the toilet and emptied her stomach, crying while doing it. She hated the vile taste it left on her tongue. Then she walked to her bedroom and without taking any of her clothes off she lied in her bed and cried. After an hour she seemed to have run out of tears. And she was hungry again. So she walked downstairs into the kitchen. _Better make this a real break-up._ And in this world you did that with chocolate ice-cream while watching a sobstory on tv. She grabbed a spoon and a carton of Ben and Jerry's out of the freezer but quickly realized the carton was way too light. She opened it, only to find it was empty except for a note inside.

_Hi mum, I ate the last of the ice-cream. I love you?_

He must've written that at least two years ago. Hadn't she had any ice-cream since then? So she just threw the carton out and took out a box of Brussels sprouts in which she used to hide Henry's favorite cookies. And just as she thought, the boy had stayed clear of this box. Sucker. But then, as she sat down on her couch with an episode of doctor phil on and a bottle of apple-cider and a box of brussels sprouts filled with chocolate chip cookies, she realized she had magic and conjured a bucket of mint-chocolate chip ice-cream. She didn't really watch tv, nowadays she almost never did, but she enjoyed the sounds it made. It made her feel less alone.

She took a large sip of apple-cider and immediately realized it was a poor idea as her stomach turned and forced her back into her bathroom.

* * *

Mary Margaret thought it was best to leave Robin and Regina to speak for a bit, though she was curious, and instead turned to her daughter. "Emma, what happened? What did you do?"

"I..." Emma muttered, running her hands through her hair. "I just, she hid you from, you know Evil Queen Regina and they took her to prison or whatever and then later I saw her again when Regina locked me up too and I freed her. And then Hook said we couldn't leave her there and we should just take her with us..."

"Woa, Emma, slow down. Take a breath." David said as he now joined their conversation.

"I'm sorry, I really am, I never meant for this to happen."

David shrugged. "Just like you mother never meant for Daniel's death to happen either."

"Not helping."

"Sorry."

"So..." Emma asked. "What should we do?" At exactly that time Regina walked out of the diner.

**Well... That's it for now. Please let me know what you think. My heart was completely shattered by that last episode. I'm so mad at Emma and I'm also not... So I guess I just wanted to write a story where they team up, but I'm not really sure what to do with it to be honest.**


	2. to fly high

**I've changed a bit about the previous chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Seriously? If this show was mine I would never, ever, hurt Regina as they've done! And I wouldn't wait 130 days to return either.**

When she knocked on the door and a voice yelled "Come in!" she had expected some odd stuff. The walk over here had provided her with many foreign things: the carriages without horses, the strange looking houses and even the large, non-dripping candles which provided enough light for her to see the grey, incredibly hard road. But she had disregarded all of them and instead followed her pendant. The streets were empty which she did appreciate. All she wanted was one thing, and she was going to get it. When she opened the strange looking, but rather beautiful door, and she walked in she was even more amazed by what she saw. "I'll be right out!" The voice called again. And this time she recognized it. There was no mistaken it. And so she walked to where it was coming from, yet another strange door. She'd noticed this material before, it was on the table next to the frontdoor and when she looked around a little better she noticed it was most certainly present. She lifted a bowl filled with apples, of course, and emptied it. The bowl, made from this foreign material, was light and yet incredibly strong. She couldn't break it. And then the doorknob turned, an odd looking doorknob that is, and she stepped out.

"Regina." She said.

"Elsa..." Regina managed to get out. "What are you... Emma!"

Elsa quirked her eyebrows. "I do not know this woman you speak of. I was freed from my cell and when I appeared my pendant started glowing. I knew you were near and I took that opportunity.

Regina, who didn't look well at all by the way, crossed her arms and gave Elsa a look she couldn't quite place. "You're going to kill me." She stated.

"No. But close. You don't deserve death." Elsa growled.

"You're going to freeze my brain." Regina nodded. "Admirable, I have to admit. But then again, you couldn't kill anyone, can you?"

Elsa's lip started shivering. "You just have to do it, don't you? You can't just take your faith with dignity, you still have to try and upset me."

"Oh nonsense. I'm not even going to fight you." Regina said. Elsa gave her a questioning look. "I'm just done. I'm done. I can't... go on anymore pretending I'm fine. I'm just to broken to go on. And so I say: I'm done. You can do it. Freeze my brain, send me to the netherworld for all eternity. I don't care anymore and I certainly won't fight you."

"You want me to feel bad for you? You send me to Arendelle after you found out about my powers and then, years later you came back and killed my sister!"

"Not your sister, love, I think we established that."

Elsa growled. "Why do you have to be so incredibly dislikable? She was to me! I loved her with all my heart." Elsa raised her left arm just as a tear ran down her cheek. "And I will kill you for taking her! And if you dare tell me she would never want me to do that, I don't care! She was just a girl, she didn't know what she wanted."

Regina sighed. "Listen, Elsa, I'm not saying this because I want you to spare my life. Not at all, I suggest we go upstairs and I lay down on my bed when you freeze me so the idiots won't have to place me there. But may I say I never killed your sister, I just didn't save her when I could've, which is, I guess, and indirect murder, but I didn't cause it."

"I do not care." Elsa barked. "I still hold you uncountable. But whatever. Go upstairs, lie down, in the end you'll be in that netherworld and there'll be no one to come and save you. And you know why? No one loves an Evil Queen."

"Aren't you queen of Arendelle?"

"Yes."

"And you completely froze it in time thirty-something years ago, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you're an evil queen too."

"Oh be quiet, you and I both know that's not the truth. Now go. Upstairs apparently."

* * *

"You really think this is a good idea?" Emma asked her mother. "Regina might actually murder us both this time."

"She won't hurt a baby." Mary Margaret held up her newborn son as proof she had one. "She loves children, remember? She'll die before any of them get hurt. Your brother will calm her down."

Emma shrugged. "And if all hell breaks loose, at least we still have Henry."

"So now you're using me as bait?"

"Not bait. More like a relaxing pill or a bottle of wine."

They walked up to the frontdoor and were surprised to see it was still opened. Must've forgotten to close it, they all agreed upon. But when they walked in and saw water on the floor, going up the stairs they knew something was up. "What should we do?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Take the baby and Henry home. I'll go check." Emma whispered.

Mary Margaret thought for a bit. "Alright." She said, causing Emma to wonder what was wrong with her mother, who usually would never allow her to do such a thing. "Henry, take Neal to David, then go find help. Regina might be in danger."

Emma sighed. Of course her mother would do such a thing. "Come on then." She said and they walked up the stairs, trying their best to keep their shoes as dry as possible. The steps were soaked. Once they were upstairs they followed the water-trail to Regina's bedroom, where they found the former queen, stepmother to Snow and mother to Henry, vast asleep. But it didn't look very natural. Emma placed her hand on the side of Regina's neck after calling her name a few times to see if she would wake up. She pulled her hand right back without checking for a pulse. "She's ice-cold."

Mary Margaret placed her hand on Regina's forehead and discovered the same. "Is she dead?"

"I don't know." Emma took a deep breath and placed her hand back. A second later she retrieved it again. "God dammit!" She held her wrist and showed her mother a burn. "She's so cold it burns. She must be cursed. We should call Mr. Gold."

"It's the only thing we can do." Mary Margaret agreed as she took out her phone. "I call, why don't you turn up the heating or something, or give her an extra blanket."

* * *

"David!" Henry yelled as he carried his uncle to his grandfather. "Gramps, something's up with Regina, they send me to get you."

Robin heard and immediately joined their conversation. "Regina's in danger?" He handed Roland to his wife, who didn't look all to happy. "Well, come on then, let's go. No time to be wasted!"

"Robin, what are you talking about? You want to go save the woman who kept you under a spell? She mustn't have lifted it then..."

"Marian, there was no spell."

"You're just saying that because you're still bewitched. Don't worry though, we'll get the Queen to undo it, she has to."

Robin sighed. "Take care of Roland. David, come on." When he realized his friend was still holding his newborn he nodded towards Granny. "Granny, would you mind taking care of..." The woman shook her head and almost yanked the baby out of David's arms.

"I'm coming too." Mr. Gold said and walked up to the two men. "Your wife just called me, apparently Regina's under some sort of sleepingcurse." They walked out of the diner and instead of walking to David's car they found themselves surrounded by purple smoke and when that disappeared they were standing in front of the mayor's mansion. The door was open and they too saw the trail of water and followed it immediately. Once they got upstairs, Emma took them to Regina's bedroom. David walked up to Mary Margaret and held her close as Mr. Gold walked up to the queen and touched the side of her neck, seemingly unaffected.

"She's alive." The former imb said. "But she was cursed."

"Can a true loves kiss fix it?" Robin asked.

"It might. But it might also not. This is a reverse sleepingcurse."

"Reverse?" Mary Margaret asked.

Mr. Gold nodded. "Remember that netherworld you were in? The burning one? Well she's there too, but hers is freezing cold. I know only one who can send you there and if she's here, that means she's escaped her tomb." He looked at Emma. "I send you to my vault of dangerous artifacts, didn't I? And you took something from that room, didn't you? You have no idea what you have done."

"Who did this?" David asked.

"The ice-queen. Years ago she froze her world out of regret for the loss of her sister, which is where Regina and the Ice-queen are connected, and I took her, unfroze the land and locked her up in a silver-moonrock pot. Where she should've stayed for all eternity if you ask me."

Emma sighed. "Regina killed her sister, didn't she?"

"No but she didn't save the girl when she so obviously could've. But it was during the beginning of her reign, she was still a girl, twenty-eight or twenty-nine, didn't really know what she was doing beside enact revenge again Snow White."

"What world is the Ice-Queen from?" Emma asked. "And does she have a name."

Mr. Gold smirked. "Now you know I deal in names. Her name is Elsa, from Arendelle, a land where time goes twice as fast as here, until Elsa froze it. Now the time only passes half as fast as ours." He turned to Robin. "You might try and kiss her, but if you aren't true loves it might have repercussions. As I said, there's only one who can do this."

Robin nodded and leaned down, stroking a strand of hair out of her face before kissing her softly. His lips started burning painfully and he pulled away immediately. And she didn't wake up.

"So what do we do now?" Emma asked.

"I'll ask Belle to go study and search for a way to wake her up, although Belle is still a bit upset with Regina... I think she'll put it past her. You go about your business as normal as possible, let nobody know Regina is asleep or else another might seek vengeance. And I'll go search for snow in the summer with Emma and together we'll find Elsa and lock her up again."

**OH MY GOD! I'VE THOUGHT OF THE BEST WAY TO GET RID OF MARIAN! One that isn't all too cruel and they all get their sort of happy endings...**

**Please tell me what you think :D**


End file.
